Compassionate Sacriface
by MegaBlastDragon
Summary: The death toll continues to rise in the war against the Omega Empire. Many start to lose hope of winning...yet it takes one to be martyr and give other the chance to hope again... OC-centric
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm back for a while. Sorry for not updating FitF but my computer caught a virus and I had to completely reboot my computer :( It'll be awhile before that gets finish but in the mean time enjoy this short series based of the events in NovelistoftheSky's Networks of Shadow (which I highly reccommend you guys read its AWESOME) Anywho here's the story!

* * *

Seven years had passed since the final battle with MaloMyotismon, and the world of Digimon is in constant chaos. A new yet ancient evil has risen up; Omega Strikemon, the once second-in-command of the sixth Digital Sovereign, Alpha Strikemon. He, with a force of loyal Digimon and Digidestined, took control of sixty percent of the Digital World under the yellow flag of the Omega Empire.

Digidestined all over the world have broken up into different fractions, all fighting for or against the Empire. The Odaiba Digidestined along with a team of Digidestined, known to many as the "Heroes of the West", led the main strikes against the Empire. However, as the death toll rises, people begin to lose hope at the chances to win this war…

* * *

"Damn it! Where is she with our back up?!" A young man swore through gritted teeth. He ran a bandaged hand through his short black hair. Around him, battles raged on outside a small town. Digimon and Digidestined alike were attacking each other mercilessly. They were falling on both sides of the battlefield, yet Omega Strikemon held a slight advantage with more Digimon than Digidestined in his army.

He ducked down behind a fallen limestone wall as another explosion shook the area near him. He reached into the pocket of his tattered black combat pants to pull out a sleek black Digivice and a small headset.

Putting the headset in his ear, he called the Digivice number of his companion. After a few rings she picked up.

"_Hello?" _she answered, slightly out of breath.

"Leya, where are you?! We're pinned down here!" the young man yelled over the roar of another explosion.

"_Well hello to you too, Trace," _She answered sounding slightly offended, _"If you must know, I had the idea to flank Omega Strikemon's men. It's more strategic than just charging head on."_

Trace couldn't help but agree with Leya's method. He, along with Taichi Kamiya one of the original Digidestined, hadn't advanced much since attacking. If the enemy's attention was diverted to a surprise attack from behind, the front line could advance much more.

He sighed, "Okay, but you still could've called to tell me!"

Leya giggled, _"Aww…what's the fun in that? You know I've been more partial to surprises anyway, like the one you're about to see! Look up!"_

"Huh?!" Trace looked up into the sky to see two figures plummeting to the ground. As his eyes adjusted to the sudden change in light he saw what Leya was talking about. As the figures got closer, Trace saw that it was Leya and her partner, Komodomon Samurai Mode, skydiving onto the battlefield.

"Leya! What the hell are you doing?!" Trace yelled into the microphone.

She laughed, the wind swirled around her voice, _"It's called a surprise attack! And now for the fireworks…rangers, FIRE!"_

Upon her command, several hundred orbs of fire flew up into the air and collided with the back lines of Omega Strikemon's army, deleting most of the Digimon. Confusion rang throughout in the ranks as the bulk of the army turned towards the rear. From the forest behind them, more orbs of fire shot at the army deleting more of the Imperial Digimon, and a force of a hundred and fifty strong ran out from the shadows attacking the remaining Digimon.

"Gale Force Blade!" Komodomon unsheathed his swords and unleashed a whirlwind of razor sharp wind that decimated the Digimon below and softened his and Leya's landing. Leya swiftly ran into battle punching the first Digidestined she saw in the back of his head while Komodomon took on five enemies at once, his midnight black and gold armor glistened in the light. Trace watched in awe as Leya and her group turned the tide of the battle so easily.

"Trace!" Trace turned away from the battle to see Tai running up to him. The elder Odaiba Digidestined looked no better than Trace himself; the shoulder of his shirts was torn and cuts littered his body.

"Thanks to Leya, the front lines are distracted with the attack from behind, we can win this!" Tai said with obvious excitement in his voice. Trace nodded and looked back on the field. Leya was taking on several Digidestined at once. Her fighting style mimicked that of a dancer; she was light on her feet but strong with her attacks. Far off in the distance Trace saw two large orbs of red and dark red light exploding upon contact with a target creating a large debris cloud.

'_That's gotta be WarGreymon and BlackWarGreymon…' _Trace thought, '_but what's out there?' _

Time seemed to slow down as thick trail of sickly green flame shot out of the cloud and towards Leya's group, setting the land ablaze. In the center of the emerald inferno laid WarGreymon and BlackWarGreymon, their armor was badly damaged… blood and data poured from their bodies. The fighting stopped as all eyes turned towards a figure that appeared in front of the crater.

A tall knight with sickly green armor and two huge metallic green, tinted gold wings spread across his back, stood menacingly in front of the fallen dragon warriors. In his right hand, a long slender gold and tinted green blade with digital symbols that ran the full length of the blade.

"O-Omega Strikemon…" Trace's voice quivered as a single thought raced through his mind, Omega Strikemon hadn't been leading this attack and hadn't been seen in this area, so why was he here?

The green knight turned towards Leya's group. Fear paralyzed them as Omega Strikemon stared them down. A vile grin crept on his face as he raised his blade and brought it down sending another wave of green flames, engulfing most of the terrified group.

"NO! You bastard!" Leya screamed, running towards the knight in the flames. Her eyes were filled with an unforgiving fury. Omega Strikemon struck down her men, young men and women that she trained herself. She pulled out her Digivice, a sleek almost cellphone like light green and white device, and pressed a button on the side. The Digivice shone in a marvelous white light and from the screen emerged the black and gold handle of a sword.

Leya pulled the handle out of her Digivice to reveal a lustrous black steel katana. Holding the blade down towards the ground behind her she charged at the green knight in blind rage, wanting to make him pay not just for the deaths he caused here today but all the ones ever since he started this war.

Her body froze before she could get close to Omega Strikemon. While she struggled, Komodomon appeared in front of her, holding one of his swords in his hand. The other was planted into the ground behind Leya on her shadow.

Leya realized that this was the doing of Komodomon's Phantom Slash attack; one that rendered the target immobile and if necessary used the shadows to slice an enemy to pieces as long there was light to make the shadows.

Komodomon looked at her, his dark green eyes were the only thing visible under his helmet, and shook his head in disappointment. Leya understood what he meant without him having to say anything. She let her body relax; her long brown hair fell in front of her face, and dropped her sword. She would've gotten herself killed if Komodomon hadn't stopped her.

Omega Strikemon scoffed and glared at Leya, "Just like a weakling human, fighting on emotion," He stated taking flight hovering above the ground; malice soaked his voice, "One day soon, I'll drain the life out of your pathetic little body, and then I'll take the lives of the rest of this weak army." With that Omega Strikemon flew off into the distance, his army following him abandoning the battle.

Komodomon released Leya's shadow and she dropped to her knees trembling. This had been the closest she had ever been to Omega Strikemon and his aura petrified her. Even as angry as she was she couldn't stop the wave of fear that overwhelmed her body when she neared the green knight.

Trace walked up behind Leya and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. He could only imagine what could be going through her mind; out of their close group of five friends, Leya had been the least exposed to horrors wars bring.

Leya stood up shakily and stared into the eyes of the remaining members of her group. She could see it in their eyes; they wanted to go home, pleading almost, so they could stay out of this so far fruitless war and avoid the sweet hand of death just a little longer.

She said nothing; she simply nodded and walked away. Her feet felt heavy and her whole body ached. The war-torn girl walked past Trace without a word; there was nothing to talk about anyway. There was too much work to be done. The families of the fallen needed to be informed and a burial was in place. But most of all, Leya needed to find a way to stop Omega Strikemon once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

No A/N today read on!

* * *

The moon floated high in the sky accompanied by a few clouds carried by a gentle wind. All was quiet in the dark neighborhood as Leya stood on the roof of a familiar household waiting for the last soul to slumber. To talk to the one person who would know how to bring down a being as powerful as Omega Strikemon she had to wait, for he was residing in the mind of one of her best friends.

About two years ago during the event known as the "Secret War", Trace unlocked the power of the leader of the five guardians of the Sovereigns, Stardust Greymon, to defeat the evil titan Digimon, Milleniumon with his crest and the power from his friends and family. Leya couldn't help but feel nervous about meeting Stardust Greymon on her own and without telling Trace, he was after all considered to be a god-like Digimon. Unfortunately, this was one of the few times that Digidestined get discharged to get some time in the real world so they could relax before going back to war and this was the last night Trace was staying. After tonight she wouldn't see him for another month or so; too much can happen in a month and she was not willing to wait. What she was planning to do was extremely risky; none of her friends would want her to do it. Hell, part of her own being was telling her that it was way too risky. Though, it was one risk she was willing to take to stop that monster.

Leya was snapped out of her thoughts by her Digivice beeping rapidly before slowing down to a near crawl. She smirked. Trace was dreaming now so it would be much easier to enter the Millennium Field. Silently she made her way into Trace's room through his window. Trace snored softly; his body sprawled out on his bed with Black Agumon knocked out at the foot of his bed. Leya couldn't help but smile. On many occasions, she would sneak in his room with Will Murphy, Alex Dowski or Trace's girlfriend, Jesse, to mess with him in his sleep or draw on his face. Sadness then coated her smile. Leya also couldn't help but feel like she wasn't going to be able to do stuff like that again for a long time.

She sat at Trace's desk and pulled out a small pill. Trace had given the pill to her in case they needed to speak with Stardust for something seeing as he was the only one that could willingly go to Stardust's realm. Leya swallowed the pill and almost immediately her head felt heavy and her mind felt as though it was detaching itself from her body. She blinked slowly once and when she opened her eyes again she wasn't in the room of her friend.

Instead she was in a large moon-lit field that had three large white thrones in a triangle formation. Each throne had a different symbol etched into the back of the seat. On her left the throne had a moon, the right had a sun and in front of her, the throne had a black star. She walked cautiously towards it, her eyes never breaking from the black star throne. Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew causing Leya to throw her hands up to shield herself.

"Ah, welcome Child of Compassion." A deep medieval like voice resounded in front of her. Leya looked up and the once empty throne was now filled with the hulking body of a holy knight that looked a lot like Black WarGreymon. His armor was pale silver and every gap in his armor where his black skin would have shown was filled in with glowing golden armor, his feet were completely replaced by a knight's golden metal shoes and two large wings that sprouted out of his shoulder blades were folded neatly under a long black cape with a cross painted across the fabric. His regal yet kind golden eyes stared at her from is knightly silver skull helm.

Leya gulped, her nerves threatening to get the best of her, as she bowed slightly, "Hello Stardust Greymon."

"What brings you to my domain child?" He inquired, "It must be something of great importance if you have come here without Trace's knowing."

She nodded. "I have come to ask for your assistance, I'm sure you are aware of our ongoing war against Omega Strikemon and his empire."

Stardust leaned forward and rested his chin on his hands, "Yes I am aware of that, however if you are asking me to join the fight I am afraid my energies are still spent from the battle with Alpha Strikemon."

"I know, but it's not your strength I am asking for, it's your knowledge."

Stardust leaned back up, interested in the young woman's request. "What knowledge do you seek that you couldn't get by…conventional means?"

"I want to know a way to seal Omega Strikemon permanently so he can do no more harm to the denizens of the Digital or Real World." Leya said with rising confidence.

Stardust Greymon said nothing and looked up at the stars sparkle magnificently around the moon. He knew the answer she sought but he also knew that it would be a difficult choice for her to make. The ritual to seal an entity that powerful would require a large sacrifice.

He sighed, seemingly exhausted from the thought of it, and looked at Leya, "To seal Omega Strikemon it will take a great toll to perform the ritual."

"What is it?" Leya questioned, there was something in Stardust's eyes that told her that he didn't want to tell her the details.

"The seal requires seven Digidestined of Virtue, each with a different crest." Stardust explained, "Together with the power of the seven crests, the lives of their partners, and most their own life force will the seal be strong enough to last an eternity."

Leya's eyes widened in shock; she couldn't do that to other Digidestined. Yeah, she wanted to put an end to Omega Strikemon but to sacrifice others; it was against her morals, her beliefs, and her crest.

"Please Stardust, there must be another way! I can't practically kill other Digidestined, there must be another way." She pleaded.

The knight looked over the young woman. He saw the desperation for another method in her light brown eyes along with the fire to do anything to save her friends, family, and loved ones. The fire grew with each passing second and Stardust knew she could handle what he was about to tell her.

"There is one other way…but you must be willing to give up everything to perform it…"

"I'll do anything, anything to stop Omega Strikemon." She said her voice strong and determined.

Stardust Greymon nodded, "Very well then."

* * *

The next morning, Leya made her way down the great hall of the Sovereign, Azulongmon. The walls were painted in such a manner to where it seem liked you were walking high in the clouds. If she wasn't going to an important meeting she would've strolled slowly down the hall, admiring the artwork. Leya was meeting not only with Azulongmon, but with Gennai too. She needed to tell them about her plan, she need to tell someone besides her closest friends; she wouldn't be able to look them in the face as she told them about the sealing ritual.

She continued walking down the hall until she got to a large circular room. Floating in front of her was the seemingly ghostly body of a great dragon with chains wrapped around the see-through essence of his body. A long gentle silver beard hung under a dark blue mask with yellow lightning marks adorned all over it with a piercing horn in the shape of a lightning bolt protruding from it. A young man with short, spiky brown hair, and a modest grey robe stood beside the dragon.

"Hello Azulongmon…Gennai…" Leya voiced politely. Both Gennai and Azulongmon acknowledged her with a nod.

"What have you called us here for Ms. Hayato? Your message was that of extreme urgency." Azulongmon questioned his voice like a quiet thunder clap.

"Well I have recently come across a way to seal Omega Strikemon at least long enough for us to come up with a final strike to overthrow his empire." Leya explained.

"Really?! Aha! This will change the whole course of the war!" exclaimed Gennai, "What must we do to seal him away?"

Leya glanced down to the ground, "Before I tell you, you both must swear not to tell Trace, Will, Alex, or Elegon until the seal is complete."

The two shared a dumbfounded look before turning back to Leya, "What do you mean? What are you trying to do Leya?" Gennai asked.

"Please, just promise me… Promise me you won't tell them." Gennai sighed and looked up at Azulongmon who nodded at him.

"We swear to honor your request." They swore simultaneously. Leya looked up with a faint but saddened smile.

"Thank you. Now…to seal Omega Strikemon…I must sacrifice my crest and myself to complete the seal…"

Astonishment masked their faces. They didn't expect for a girl with so little war experience to suggest such a method to possibly end the war. Gennai especially didn't want her to go through it.

"Leya...You're not serious are you?" Gennai inquired, obvious disapproval in his voice. She nodded, turning to look at a random tree plant in the room.

"It's the only way Gennai. Too many people have died in this war; we need to end it."

Azulongmon spoke up, "There is always another way Ms. Hayato, we don't need to lose one of our elite Digidestined over this monster."

Leya unintentionally glared at the dragon her temper slightly rising, "We're losing Digidestined now, Azulongmon!" She yelled, "I'll save more lives by sealing myself with him! You know why...because the original seal called for seven Digidestined of Virtue and their partners!"

Again the dragon and the digital being were dumbfounded. Leya was truly willing to do anything to save everyone. They could see the determination in her eyes; she was going to perform the sealing ritual whether or not she had their assistance.

"How long does the seal last? I'm only assuming it's temporary." Azulongmon asked.

"A little more than two years," She answered, "It's not a lot of time but time enough to weaken Omega Strikemon's army and hopefully find a way to kill him."

Gennai walked up to Leya and placed a hand on her shoulder, "We'll make sure to use every last second you give us, Leya. Your sacrifice won't go in vain."

Leya hugged Gennai for what she expected to be the last time. Even though she didn't want to tell them about the seal, she still wanted to see her friends for one last time. To just hang out and goof off like they usually do. But time was of the essence; there was still a little bit of work to be done before she could face off with Omega Strikemon. Leya broke the embrace and looked up at Azulongmon.

"Azulongmon, sir I need one last favor."

"What is it, child?"

"I need a digicore...and for you to summon Omega Strikemon to me for a battle to decide the fate of the rest of the Digital World."

* * *

Well there's chapter two for ya peoples keep a look out for the thrilling finale coming out hopefully in November! (cuz ive gots lots of homework and project and junk) reviews extend your life span about 10 whole minutes! so review pwease~


	3. Chapter 3

Who's ready for the final chapter of Compassionate Sacrifice? Well here it is in all its action-y and solemn-y goodness! Told you guys I would be back in November! Anywho read on!

* * *

Several large, shadowy clouds rolled across the sky rapidly; ominous signs that an impending storm was on the horizon. Leya stood in middle of a forest clearing just outside the border to the Royal Knights territory, the last battleground she will ever step on. Her partner stood a ways off behind her perched in a tree, his spiky black hair ruffled in the wind behind him as he mentally prepared himself for the battle to come. Leya clenched the small white memory stick like shape in her hand; it was warm and relaxing in her grasp. She ran her thumb over the inscribed Crest of Compassion at the base of the D-core. It caused her heart to race in anticipation; it was her turn to save everyone.

"_Will…Trace…Alex…Elegon…They all have risked everything to save the ones they loved and both of the worlds."_ Leya reflected on all their battles over the years, _"I've only managed to delay Millieniumon's attack on the Real World four years ago; Trace was the one to really take him down in the Secret War…In all the wars and battles we've been in together, I've been nothing except the backup but now… I'll pay back everyone that ever saved me; ever worked with me…I'll pay them back by giving them time...time to strike back hard and secure peace for both worlds."_

Thunder rolled across the sky as rain slowly started to fall from the heavens. She wasn't sure if it was just a storm or Azulongmon's final goodbye, either way Leya smiled. She looked up into the sky to watch a green streak fly towards her. This was it; her final stand and she was ready to end it. Leya slyly activated her Digivice that sat idly in her pocket and placed the D-core in there as the green knight landed in front of her practically towering over her.

He looked over her and scoffed, "This is Azulongmon's champion? The same girl that couldn't stand to watch her precious team burn in my flames? HA!"

Leya said nothing but glared at him with a cold vengeance in her eyes. Omega Strikemon smirked, "That look in your eyes…it's practically murderous. Do you plan on killing me when your friends couldn't even slow me down?"

"So what if I do?" She spat, materializing her ebony katana, "I'm simply here to defeat you and win back the Digital World."

"You really believe you can defeat me?" Omega Strikemon sneered, "I'd love to see you try!" In a flash Omega Strikemon unsheathed his sword and darted at Leya bringing down his blade upon her. Much to his astonishment, Leya had (by some means) blocked the strike with her own sword and pushed him away from her. He staggered from bewilderment.

"H-How did you block me? You…you're just a human!" He bellowed.

Leya smirked, "Simple really…" She stared, "I'm not completely human anymore." Then the knight saw it. What appeared to be normal clothes was actually light grey scaly armor. A slim dragon's tail slid into view along with a small pair of dragon wings that unfolded from behind her. The Crest of Compassion, a -golden V in front of a light green upside down T with four small triangles around it- emblem, glowed brightly on Leya's right shoulder guard and a silver face guard slid up to cover the lower half of her face.

"What…What are you?!" Omega Strikemon exclaimed angrily. Leya stretched nonchalantly and grinned under her mask.

"I'm considered a hybrid now." Leya explained, "You know half human, half Digimon. I'm actually surprised you didn't notice earlier. In this form, most people and Digimon know me as Komodomon GX." Leya flashed in front of Omega Strikemon and kicked him in the stomach, knocking him through several trees. He staggered to his feet, wrath quickly built up in his body. He actually got struck by a human…A measly human! Omega Strikemon took flight high into the air and dived bombed towards the hybrid, his jade green sword igniting in an emerald blaze.

Just before he could reach her, a black blur flew in front of Omega and smashed him into another tree. He stood again to see Komodomon hovering in front of her. Yet he too had a new appearance; his samurai armor was more jagged and his face mask had shorten in length, two jet black wings that kept the dragon samurai afloat branched out from his back and a blue crystal glowed faintly in the center of his chest plate.

"Ah I knew I was forgetting something!" Leya said with an amused look, "When I'm Komodomon GX, Komodo here digivolves to X-level. We each give the other power to digivolve, think of this as our version of X Digivolving." Leya materialized another sword and dropped into a fighting stance along with Komodomon X.

"Now…let's see if you can take us both on." With that both the dragon warrior and the dragon hybrid flew at Omega Strikemon. Omega Strikemon flew back into the air and unsheathed a second vaguely shorter sword. Blades crashed in the air, each collision seemingly synchronized with the lightning strikes of the storm. The intensity of the downpour increased alongside the potency of the three warriors.

"Emerald Slasher!" Omega Strikemon, using the second blade, unleashed an immense blast of green searing energy at the two dragon warriors.

"Darkness Slash!"

"Gale Force Blade!" Komodomon X countered with a stream of shadowed energy backed by a cyclone of razor wind created by Leya. The three attacks collided in a magnificent explosion that was louder than that of the thunder above their heads and blew the combatants away from each other. Omega soared through the debris cloud and struck Leya in her shoulder, sending her hurling towards the ground.

"Green Fire!" Omega Strikemon turned around swiftly and swung his sword, unleashing a wave of dark green fire directly hitting Komodomon X. Komodomon had managed to barely deflect the brunt of the attack, but still earned a few good scorch marks on his armor and got blown back. Before he could attack the samurai again, the green knight winced in pain; for a small blade had lodged itself into his right wing, leaking a small trail of blood. Below him, he saw Leya's smirk and two other blades in her fist.

"I've had enough of you girl, Feather Bombardment!" Omega Strikemon shot thousands of emerald tipped feathers at the hybrid. She moved out of the way but her speed had suddenly decreased allowing her to still get hit by almost half of the feathers. Her GX form momentarily flashed back to her human form.

_No…not now! I can't be reverting already! _Leya sliced at the feathers that had lodged under her armor and ran deep into the cover of the woods.

Omega laughed as he watched Leya's fleeting body. "What's wrong girl?!" he boomed, "Are you too tired to use the rest of your power already?!"

"Komodomon…." At her soft call, he appeared keeping pace beside her.

"I felt the link weaken," he stated, "We're running out of time aren't we?" Leya nodded forlornly, ducking behind a large set of boulders with Komodomon crouching in front of her.

"Yeah… you know we're gonna have to use the D-core soon." Komodomon looked away, sorrow filling his eyes.

"But that means…we have to…the seal…"

"I know, but we have to do this Komodo," Leya placed her hand on his shoulder, "This is for the others sake… we have to protect them."

"I know…" He looked back at his partner, his eyes smiling yet still filled with sorrow, "But who's gonna keep the others in line while we're gone?" he despondently joked.

She chuckled, "Well I know Trace, Will, and even Ely should be in check thanks to their lady friends, Alex on the other hand… Well I could just haunt him for a few months."

"Heh, yeah you could…"

The storm continued to pick up as Omega Strikemon made his way through the forest demolishing any and everything in his path.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" His flames consumed the forest, crawling closer to Leya and Komodomon X. Leya looked into her partner's increasingly saddening eyes.

"It's now or never buddy…"

Komodomon stood up and nodded, "For both of the worlds…"

Leya pulled out the D-core and held it close to her chest. "_I call on thy Crest to lend me her power, to assist me in the time of my final hour_." She chanted, her voice slowly becoming more angelic and the D-core began to radiate in response to her chant. Omega Strikemon burned away at the army of trees that seemed to be protecting Leya during the incantation.

"Your time has come, you insolent little vermin!"

"As _Child of Love and Kindness, Compassion watches over the lost, protecting those she loves no matter the cost._" A golden aura surrounded Leya, emitting from the glowing D-core. Komodomon became engulfed in the aura his armor began to bleach to a brilliant white color. The emerald knight burnt down the remaining trees and laughed at Leya.

"And here I thought you were actually a challenge, girl…looks like I was mistaken." He raised his sword over his head, "Time for you to die."

"_So now I call forth the Guardian to prevent a tragedy to befall, Heaven's Light shine down to help end this once and for all!_" A lightning bolt struck Leya and Komodomon causing the aura to send out a shockwave and shine so brightly that it blinded and blew back Omega Strikemon a few feet.

The light died down and Omega Strikemon unshielded his eyes to see that his opponents had disappeared, replaced by two saintly warriors. To Omega's right stood a tall knight. His pure white armor with gold trim glowed in a heavenly light, his tanned skin and light green eyes sparkled from under his golden draconic helmet and two pairs of divine feathered wings rested idly behind the knight's back. The Crest of Compassion, now a sky blue color, shined brightly along with the knight's two Holy Rings that were infused in his gauntlets before dimming. Beside him stood a shorter, feminine knight with identical armor only hers was silver with a gold trim and she had only one pair of wings.

"Who are you?!" Omega demanded, "Identify yourselves!"

"I am the one of holy protectors of the five Sovereigns under the light of Baihumon," stated the taller knight, "I am the Super-Ultimate form of Gilamon, Guardian Komodomon."

"And I am Leya Hayato, the Child of Compassion. With the power of my crest, I am now Guardian Komodomon GX, the protector of the hurt and guardian of the light." the silver plated warrior stated, "It is time for you to compensate for your sins Omega Strikemon, for all the pain and misery that you have caused for both the Real and Digital Worlds."

"HA! Just because you had a little light show and costume change doesn't mean you can defeat me!" Omega Strikemon laughed manically, "You insignificant little pest, I will strike you and your partner down for ever thinking you could defeat me!"

A sinisterly dark green aura exploded out and engulfed Omega Strikemon's body. "You should be proud. You will be the first to die by my hands at full strength." His body contorted and morphed allowing his wings and muscles to grow larger; his armor reconstructing itself to accommodate his new body. Omega Strikemon's new form was daunting and menacing.

Lightning struck down behind him and thunder rolled, "I've been lax with my attacks but I see that you need to be put down with the most extreme force." The knight beat his wings once and a whirlwind struck the holy guardians. Trees uprooted around them, yet they managed to hold their ground, only losing a few yards. Before their chance to retaliate arrived, Omega Strikemon shot a multitude of dark green orbs at them. Upon contact, the orbs exploded creating a nuke-like shockwave that decimated the surrounding one-hundred yard radial area. He laughed maniacally as the blast subsided and a large crater took the place of the two holy warriors with a dark debris cloud hovering above it. Yet, within the cloud a white light shone, gradually growing larger until a beam of energy shot out from the light striking Omega Strikemon in the chest and damaging his armor. The cloud dissipated to reveal in the center of the crater, the GX and Super Ultimate-level Digimon; unscathed and now armed.

Guardian Komodomon wielded a grand broadsword, rivaling the size and power of a Victory Greymon's Dramon Breaker. Its golden hilt had the Crest of Compassion engraved into it and a brilliant red sash flowed from the base of the hilt. Leya held in her hands her ebony bladed katana. However, the blade was larger and now had a silver etching of a dragon along the length of the blade.

"Nice try Meggers," Leya teased, "But now it's our turn." Leya flew up into the air and held her sword above her. Millions of tiny white orbs collected themselves around the tip of her sword.

"Stardust Strike!" Leya pointed the blade towards him and the orbs launched themselves from the sword and rained down onto Omega Strikemon, streaking the skyline like a meteor shower.

"This is nothing!" Omega flew up through the shower his eyes locked onto Leya, who held a combination of shock and terror on her face.

"You're not laying a hand on her! Golden Flare!" Guardian Komodomon flew up behind the green knight, igniting his sword in a golden inferno. Just before he got to Leya, the holy knight brought the blade of his enflamed sword on top of Omega Strikemon's head, hurling back to earth.

"He's not gonna stay down there for long." Guardian Komodomon stated.

"Yeah I know…" Leya clenched her fist, "Ugh, it sucks that we have all this power but we can't defeat him."

"It is not our destiny to have the final clash with Omega Strikemon. That battle belongs to the Protector." Leya looked at her partner. _How does he know that? There's no way it could it really be...? _She shook the thought away. He probably just made a wild guess considering _they_ have fought with him several times. She took a breath and clenched her sword. Like him, she had a purpose too, one she had to walk alone.

"Well, it's my destiny to help them prepare for that final battle," She turned to Guardian Komodomon and hugged him tightly. "Thank you… for everything Gil…" A single tear trailed down her face as he returned the hug. He smiled solemnly.

"You're welcome Leya."

She broke the hug and glanced down to where Omega Strikemon laid. Guardian Komodomon's attack must have done a lot of damage because he was pretty slow getting up.

"Time to end this," Leya closed her eyes and took another breath. A thin white aura cloaked her body and her eyes opened to reveal that they now had a golden ring around her pupils blending perfectly with the original light brown. She bolted up higher into the sky, above the storm clouds to bath herself in the rays of the sunlight absorbing its warmth for one last time. And just as fast as she went up, she plunged back down to her target. Tendrils as white as the purest snow streamed off her body and trailed behind her. Omega Strikemon finally stood up from Guardian Komodomon's attack just to be met by a fist to his face. He fell back into the crater he had been in and Leya pinned his arms and legs down with the tendrils flowing continuously off her body.

"GRAH!" He roared, "Let go off me!" Omega struggled against his restraints with futile effort. Leya slid down the wall of the crater and stood in front of him. Without a word, she clamped her hands around Omega Strikemon's wrists.

"What are you doing?!" he demanded.

Leya smirked. "I can't kill you Omega Strikemon, this we both know. But I can seal you away." The tendrils restraining the knight extended and flowed out around them. They twisted and turned around the two for a few seconds before returning to the center and securing Leya by her wrists and ankles. From above, the seal could be seen in the form of the Crest of Compassion.

"I'm going down, but I'm taking you with me! Guardian Komodomon, NOW!" she signaled. From the sky, Guardian Komodomon rocketed down towards Leya, his sword extended out in front of him.

"You crazy bitch, he's going to kill you too!" Omega Strikemon shrieked.

"Heh, yeah I know." Leya smiled as the blade pinned her down to Omega Strikemon. Pain exploded throughout her body and red clouded her vision. Guardian Komodomon held the sword steady with shaky hands. Her blood spilled out onto the seal causing it to react and glow brightly. All three of their bodies slowly became incased in a silver crystal. However, a multitude of tendrils pierced through and wrapped around Guardian Komodomon's body.

"Huh?!" he exclaimed, "This isn't part of the ritual!" Leya glanced back at him.

"Gil…I'm sorry but you're not coming with me." She winced and coughed up blood.

"What?! Leya no! You can't do this on your own, you need my power!" He fought against the grip of the tendrils with as much success as Omega Strikemon.

"I'll use your power, but not your life." The tendrils jerked back and pulled back Komodomon back at Mega level in his Samurai Mode. The apparition of Guardian Komodomon still stood holding the sword in place. At this point, the crystal had completely in-cased Omega Strikemon and was now up to Leya's neck.

"Leya why can't I stay with you?" She smiled, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I need you back home Gil…I-I can't leave Dad alone. And I need you to watch over the others for me." white orb floated over to him. He took it in his hand and out dropped Leya's Digivice and silver heart necklace. The crystal started to close around her head and the storm started to let up.

"No…Leya please…don't-don't leave me." Komodomon pleaded in a small voice.

"I… love you… Gilamon and I'll… miss… you…" Another tear rolled down her face as the crystal closed her in. Her voice seemed to trail on across the field even after the crystal had encased Leya completely. The seal emitted millions of light fragments into the sky, as the crystal glowed softly and grew a dome above the main crystal. Komodomon dropped to his knees and sobbed. His best friend…his partner was gone from his life, yet she still wanted him to carry on without her. He looked down at the necklace in his hand, the same necklace that Leya's mom had given her before she had died, was now in his personal possession. He put the necklace on and stood up, clenching Leya's Digivice in his hand. He had a long journey ahead of him. He saw now that his own destiny was unfolding in front of him from the tangled network of destinies that the Digidestined and Destined Digimon all had.

Turning his back on the now crystalized shrine-like seal, he walked alone; onward to prepare the masses for the largest battle either of the worlds have seen and to relay the story of a young woman's compassionate sacrifice.

* * *

That's it people I hope you guys like reading this as much as I liked writing this hopefully I'll be back to writing Fuel in the Fire soon but for now that's all folks!


End file.
